Son Univers
by lilicat
Summary: C'est étrange comme notre perception des choses changent, parfois, souvent même à cause d'un petit détail, un minuscule et insignifiant détail. Un tout petit truc sans importance, pourtant cela change tout dans notre vie... Absolument tout... UA. NaruSasu.


**Titre : **Son Univers.

**Auteur : **Lilicat.

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **NaruSasu.

**Disclamer : **Les personnages et leur univers sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé : **C'est étrange comme notre perception des choses change, parfois, souvent même à cause d'un petit détail, un minuscule et insignifiant détail. Un tout petit truc sans importance, pourtant cela change tout dans notre vie... Absolument tout... UA. NaruSasu.

**Note de l'auteur **: Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF : écrire en une heure sur le thème : Univers.

Toutes les réponses aux reviews anonymes ou guest seront sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture.  
>Lili.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Son Univers.<strong>

_C'est étrange comme notre perception des choses change, parfois, souvent même à cause d'un petit détail, un minuscule et insignifiant détail. Un tout petit truc sans importance, pourtant cela change tout dans notre vie... Absolument tout... _

La première fois que Sasuke eut ce sentiment, il avait cinq ans et il regardait les étoiles par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Itachi était entré à ce moment là, et lui avait montré les galaxies, lui racontant les histoires et les légendes s'y référant. Sasuke s'était alors senti tout petit, minuscule, insignifiant. Tout ça à cause de quelques points lumineux dans le ciel noir d'encre de la nuit.

La seconde fois, il avait dix ans. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Ce drame en soit suffit en lui-même pour bouleverser sa vie. Mais ce qui la fit vraiment basculer fut une simple phrase :

" Et ma voiture ? Qui va payer pour les dégâts ?"

Un inconnu dont la voiture avait été endommagée dans l'accident se souciait plus de sa bourse que des vies perdues dans le drame. Pour Sasuke, cette phrase, cette indifférence à la vie d'autrui, resta gravée dans son âme. Il se sentit alors comme un simple dommage collatéral, un moindre mal... Il était orphelin, mais cela comptait moins qu'une voiture pour cet inconnu et sûrement hélas pour bien d'autres.

Après cet épisode, Sasuke s'enferma dans sa coquille, ne s'intéressant à personne, ni à rien. Le seul qu'il laissait entrer dans sa bulle était son frère, Itachi. Le reste du monde lui importait peu. Pourquoi se soucier de gens qui n'en n'avaient rien à faire de lui ? Il se créa son propre monde, son propre univers, s'enfermant dans sa solitude et s'y complaisant. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autres que de musique et d'oxygène pour vivre.

Son attitude inquiéta fortement Itachi qui l'envoya voir un psychiatre... en vain. Rien, ni personne, n'arrivait à franchir les barrières que Sasuke s'était construit. Il poursuivit sa scolarité, tant bien que mal, participa aux clubs sportifs et artistiques où Itachi l'inscrivit espérant le faire sortir de sa bulle. Mais rien n'y fit. Sasuke s'était muré dans un monde dont lui seul avait la clé.

La troisième fois, Sasuke avait dix-sept ans et ce fut aussi brutal qu'inattendu.

Sasuke était assis comme à son habitude dans le couloir devant la porte de sa classe, attendant que la cloche sonne pour entrer enfin et s'asseoir à son pupitre. Perdu dans sa bulle personnelle, il ne voyait ni n'entendait rien de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Quand soudain deux yeux bleus comme l'azur se plantèrent dans les siens, l'estomaquant par le nombre d'émotions qui les traversaient.

Colère, curiosité, lassitude, tristesse, tout ceci tourbillonnait dans les iris cobalt. Sasuke eut l'impression de se faire aspirer par ces tourbillons déchaînés. Sa bulle explosa brutalement, et une voix rageuse lui parvint :

- Tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle crétin !

Surpris, il élargit son champ de vision pour voir le visage dans sa globalité.

Les deux yeux fascinants surmontaient un nez parfaitement droit. Sur les joues hâlées trônaient trois cicatrices parallèles. Les lèvres rouges et parfaitement dessinées s'ouvraient et se fermaient, dévoilant des dents blanches précisément alignées et une langue rose et humide. Une touffe de cheveux blond ébouriffés couronnait l'ensemble, telle une étrange auréole.

Le poing qui s'abbatit sur sa joue le sortit de sa contemplation. Par réflexe il riposta et ce fut ainsi que Naruto Uzumaki entra dans sa vie. Ce fut brutal, violent, les coups et les insultes plurent, mais grâce à Naruto Sasuke s'ouvrit peu à peu au monde. Itachi fut définitivement rassuré le soir où il vit son frère rentrer couvert de bleus, un magnifique coquard à l'oeil droit et râlant après "ce crétin qui me pourrit la vie".

Peu à peu la violence laissa place à une solide amitié, puis toujours au même rythme, les coups se transformèrent en gestes tendres, puis en caresses sensuelles. Peu à peu Sasuke se fit des amis, ou plutôt Naruto lui imposa ses amis. Il sortit de sa coquille, s'intéressant enfin aux autres et à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Finalement, il s'investit vraiment dans ses études et ses divers clubs.

Dix ans plus tard, alors que debout au côté de son frère, Itachi écoutait le discours du maire, il réalisa quelque chose. Un petit détail, une petite chose quasi insignifiante, un petit truc de rien du tout... mais qui changeait tout. Au moment où Naruto passa l'alliance à l'annulaire de Sasuke, Itachi capta un échange de regard entre eux. Et il réalisa... Sasuke n'avait pas élargi son univers... C'était Naruto son univers...

Fin.

* * *

><p><span>Commentaire de l'auteure :<span>

Que dire... Je ne suis pas sûre que se soit super clair (mon esprit est un peu tordu alors bon...), mais en gros voilà quoi...

Une petite review quand même ?

Lili


End file.
